Блог участника:Arvegtor/Документальные фильмы о вымерших животных
Известно, что существует множество документальных фильмов и сериалов о вымерших животных, но мне всегда хотелось иметь более-менее полную версию списка, на который можно было бы ориентироваться. И в этом году я не поленился подобный список создать на основе всего уже имевшегося и дополнительных поисков. Список претендует на полноту, но пока её гарантированно не имеет. Фильмы и сериалы сгруппированы по производителю (понятно, что эта группировка не совсем корректна, поскольку обычно они кооперируются для их производства, но так уж получилось), указываются оригинальные и русские (если есть, хотя возможно небольшое число исключений) названия, год и число серий (для сериалов). В список попали исключительно те вещи, которые либо можно найти в интернете, либо были записаны мной при показе по телевизору. Выкладываю здесь в надежде, что кто-то найдёт нечто для себя интересное или же сможет его дополнить. Оригинальная версия списка выложена на Дайри и гуглится. Перехожу непосредственно к списку. Канада *Лаборатория динозавров (1) (Dino Lab, Dinolab) - 2006. *Dinolab 2 - 2009, удалось найти только на французском. *Гиганты Патагонии (Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia 3D) - 2007. *Пещера забытых снов (Cave of Forgotten Dreams) - 2010. *Dino Hunt Canada - 2014, 4 серии. Discovery *Революция динозавров (Dinosaur Revolution) - 2011, 4 серии. Существует фильм-компиляция Dinotasia. *Paleoworld - 1994-1997, 50 серий, 4 сезона. Часть эпизодов не найти. *Во времена динозавров (When Dinosaurs Ruled) - 1998, 6 серий, показывали на ТНТ, современные кабельные каналы иногда крутят с другим переводом под названием Jurassica. *Доисторические убийцы: Когти и челюсти, Кровь на воде (Prehistoric Assassins) - 2010, двухсерийный сериал. *Гигантские чудовища (Mega Beasts) - 2009-2010, шестисерийный сериал. *Доисторические катастрофы (Prehistoric Disasters) - 2008, 5 серий. *Сражения динозавров (Clash of the Dinosaurs) - 2009, 4 серии. *Настоящая Ева (The Real Eve) - 2001, 2 серии. *Доисторические хроники (Prehistoric) - 2009, 6 серий. *Before we Ruled the Earth (Прежде, чем мы покорили Землю) - 2003, 2 серии. *Армагеддон животных (Animal Armageddon) - 2009, 8 серий. *Dino Gangs - 2011, о тероподах. На английском. *Beyond T-Rex - 1999, на английском. *Когда по Америке бродили динозавры (When Dinosaurs Roamed America) - 2001, когда-то была показана по частям в "Диалогах о животных". Сейчас всплыл какой-то другой перевод. *Что убило мегафауну/гигантских животных/животных-гигантов (What Killed the Mega Beasts?) - 2002, тоже было в "Диалогах". *Tyrannosaurus Sex (Секс у тираннозавров) - 2010. *Последние дни динозавров (Last Day of the Dinosaurs) - 2010. *Разоблачение динозавров (Dinosaurs Decoded) - 2010. *Загадка оперения динозавров (Динозавры - загадка оперения, Dinosaurs - Feather Mystery) - 2008. *Динозавры возвращаются (Dinosaurs. Return to Life?) - 2008. *Perfect Shark - 2007. *Акула-монстр: мегалодон жив (Megalodon: The Monster Sharck Lives)- 2013. *Акула-годзилла (Sharkzilla) - 2012, приквел предыдущего, построение модели мегалодона командой Разрушителей Мифов. *Megalodon - The New Evidence - 2014, сиквел. *The Mystery Dinosaur - 2006. *Челюсти (Big Tooth - Dead or Alive?) - 1999. *Журнал Discover Новые динозавры - 1999. *The Ultimate Guide: Mastodon - 2001. *The Ultimate Guide: T-Rex - 1996. *The Baby Mammoth - 2007. *Остров карликового мамонта (Island of the Pygmy Mammoth) - 2002. *Земля мамонтов (Land of the Mammoth) - 2001, 2 серии. *Битвы животных ледникового периода (Battle of the Ice Age Beasts) - 2004. *Морские чудовища Триаса (Triassic Sea Monster) - 2001. *Потерянные динозавры Новой Зеландии (The Lost Dinosaurs of New Zealand) - 2002. *Долина динозавров (Valley of the T-Rex, Долина тираннозавра)- 2001. *Rise of the Feathered Dragon - 2006. *Secrets of the Dinosaur Mummy - 2008, сравнить со вскрытием динозавра от NatGeo. *Ледниковый период: выжившие (Ice Age Survivors) - 1997. *River Monsters s07e03 Prehistoric Terror - 2015. Франция *Млекопитающие против динозавров (Dans L'ombre des Dinosaures) - 2007, 2 серии. *У истоков человечества (L'odyssee de l'espece, Одиссея вида, A species odyssey, Homo Sapiens, The rise of man) - 2003, 3 серии. *Мир после динозавров (La Releve du Dinosaure, World after dinosaurs)- 2010, 2 серии. *Морские динозавры 3D (Морские динозавры 3D: Путешествие в доисторический мир в 3Д, Sea Rex 3D: Journey to a Prehistoric World 3D) - 2010. *Хомо Сапиенс: история грёз (Человек разумный.Изобретатель грез, Homo Sapiens.The inventor of dreams) - 1999. *По следам африканских динозавров (Tracking Africa's Dinosaurs) - 2002. *Гигант тайной долины (The Giant of the Lost Valley) - 2001. *Неандертальцы Конец эпохи (Neanderthals. The End of an Age) - 2005. *Загадка пещеры гигантского ленивца (The mystery of the giant sloth's cave) - 2007. *По следам эволюции человека (L' ADN, nos ancetres et nous) - 2011. *Тумаи (Тумаи - прачеловек из Чада, Toumai. Enquete sur notre origine) - 2008. *Был ли неандерталец нашим предком? (Papa Neandertal?) - 2010. National Geographic *Jurassic CSI (Загадки Юрского периода) - 2010, 6 серий. *Доисторические охотники (Prehistoric Hunters) - 2007, 7 серий. *Пути эволюции (Evolutions) - 2008, 3 серии - про птиц, китов и медведей. *Extinct (Вымершие животные) - 2001, 6 серий, первые 2 на русском. *Форма жизни (The Shape of Life) - 2001, 8 серий. Существует также урезанная версия (?) 2003 года. *Гигантский крокодил (SuperCroc) - 2001. *Выжившие последними Загадка человека (Ultimate Survivor: The Mystery of Us, Единственный из выживших: загадка человеческого вида) - 2001. *Человеческая раса (Last Man Stadning - The human race) - 2004, требуется сравнение с предыдущим. *Знакомьтесь, динозавры (Make Me A Dino, Dinomorphosis, Dinos - True Colours) - 2010. *Чудища морей (Чудища морей: Доисторическое Приключение, Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure) - 2007. *Тираннозавр (Reconstructing T.Rex, Возрождение тираннозавра) - 2009. *Тайна неандертальцев (Mystery of the Neandertals) - 1997. *Почему вымерли мамонты (What Killed The Mammoths?) - 2007. *Летающие чудовища (Sky Monsters) - 2006. На английском находится какой-то спецвыпуск на целых 90 минут, но с тем же названием, нужно сравнить. *Охотники на динозавров (Охотники за динозаврами, Dinosaur Hunters) - 1996. *Лихорадка динозавров (Dinosaur Fever) - 1998. *Мамонтёнок, застывший во времени (Waking the Baby Mammoth) - 2009. *Динозавры подо льдом (Dinosaurs on Ice) - 2008. *Западня для динозавра (Dino Death Trap, Ловушка для динозавра) - 2007. *Анатомия динозавров (Dino Autopsy, Вскрытие динозавра) - 2007. *Чудо-юдо динозавры (Bizarre Dinosaurs, Weirdest Dinosaurs) - 2008. *Мамонт: Воскрешение из мёртвых (Mammoth: Back from the Dead) - 2013. *Диномания (Dinomania) - 2011. *Голая наука (Naked Science) Пока не проверено. **Морские чудовища древности (Naked Science: Ancient Sea Monsters) - 2010. **Был Ли Дарвин Прав? (Ошибся ли Дарвин?,Naked Science - Evolution: Was Darwin Wrong?) - 2006. **Рождение Жизни (Naked Science - Birth Of Life) - 2006. **Происхождение человека (Naked Science: What is Human?) - 2006. **Вымирание Человечества (Wipepout (Extinctions)) - 2008. **Загадка пещерного медведя Аляски (Surviving Ancient Alaska) - 2009. *Гибель морского монстра (Death of a Sea Monster) - 2010. *Метеор, создавший динозавров (Earthshocks: The Meteor that Made the Dinosaurs) - 2007. *Суперхищники (Super Predators) - 2006. *Dinosaurs Decoded (Разоблачение динозавров) - 2009. *Поиски Элиота (Finding Elliot) - 2003. *Земля: Биография планеты (Earth: Making of a Planet) - 2010. *Top 10 Biggest Beasts Ever (Топ-10 мегамонстров) - 2015. *T. Rex Autopsy (Проект динозавр) - 2015. *Когда крокодилы ели динозавров (When crocs ate dinosaurs) - 2009. *Dino Death Match - 2015. *Родословная человечества (The Human Family Tree) - 2009. *Больше чем тираннозавр (Bigger than T.Rex) - 2014. *T.Rex - Ultimate Survivor - 2015. Nova *American Experience Dinosaur Wars - 2011. *Bone Diggers - 2007. *Last Extinction - 2009. *Arctic Dinosaurs - 2008. *The Hunt for China's Dinosaurs - 1991. *The Four-Winged Dinosaur - 2008. *The Dinosaurs! - 1992, 4 серии. *Becoming Human (Становление человека) - 3 серии, 2009. BBC (Горизонт отдельно) *Прогулки с чудовищами. Жизнь до динозавров (Walking with Monstars) - 2005, 3 серии. *Прогулки с динозаврами (Walking with Dinosaurs) - 1999, 6 серий, "Баллада о Большом Але" + 2 фильма о съёмках. *Прогулки со зверями (Walking with Beasts) - 2001, 6 серий. *Прогулки с пещерным человеком (Walking with Cavemen) - 2003, 4 серии. *Прогулки с морскими чудовищами (Chased by Sea Monsters) - 2005, 3 серии + здесь же я держу "Земля гигантского динозавра" и "В поисках гигантского когтя" из-за общей тематики. *Правда о динозаврах-убийцах (The Truth about Killer Dinosaurs)- 2005, 2 серии + онлайн-спецвыпуск Baryonyx Mystery. *Планета людей-обезьян (Planet of the Apemen: Battle for Earth) - 2011, 2 серии. *Первая жизнь (First Life) - 2010, 2 серии. *Доисторический парк (Prehistoric Park) - 2006, 6 серий + спецвыпуск о съёмках. *Планета динозавров (Planet Dinosaur) - 2011, 6 серий + спецвыпуск How to Build a Dinosaur + компиляция Ultimate Killers (2012). *Файлы планеты динозавров (Planet Dinosaur Files) - 2011, 6 серий + компиляция. Спин-офф предыдущего. *Lost Worlds, Wanished Lives - 1989, 4 серии. *Чудовища, которых мы встретили (Monsters We Met) - 2003, 3 серии. *Дикая Европа (Wild Europe, Europe: A Natural History)- 2005, 4 серии. *Великое расселение человека (Human Journey) - 2009, 5 серий. *Путешествие жизни (Journey of Life) - 2005, 5 серий. *Rise of Animals, Triumph of Vertebrates (История животного мира) - 2013, 2 серии. *Недостающее звено (The Link) - 2009, 2 серии. *Ice Age Giants - 2013, 2 серии. *Life on Earth - 1979, 13 серий. *Охотники за ископаемыми (Специалисты по окаменелостям, Fossil Detectives)- 2008, 8 серий. *Rex Appeal - 2011. *Dinosaurs, Myths and Monsters - 2011. *Поход динозавров (March of the Dinosaurs) - 2011. *Живя с динозаврами (Living with dinosaurus) - 2000. *Первобытные поселенцы Америки (Traking the first Americans) - 1999. *Pterodactyls Alive - 1985. *The Day the Earth Nearly Died (День, когда Земля чуть не погибла) - 2003. *Dinosaur Britain - 2015, 2 серии. *Доисторическая Америка (Wild New World, Prehistoric America) - 2003, шестисерийный сериал, на русском почему-то встречается только три серии. Горизонт *День, когда мы научились думать (The Day We Learned to Think) - 2003. *Колумбы каменного века (Stone Age Columbus) - 2002. *Смерть ледяного человека (Death of the Iceman) - 2002. *Обезьяна, захватившая мир (Ape Than Took Over the World) - 2001. *Динозавры Гоби (Dinosaurs of the Gobi) - 1993. *Гид по динозаврам (Dinosaurs: A Horizon Guide, По лабиринтам динозавриады) - 2011. *Мой домашний динозавр (My Pet Dinosaur) - 2007. *Что действительно убило динозавров (What Really Killed the Dinosaurs) - 2004. *Тираннозавр - хищник или трупоед (T.Rex Warrior or Wimp?, Задира или хлюпик) - 2004. *Тайна человека-хоббита (The Mystery of The Human Hobbit) - 2005. *Огромные динозавры (Extreme Dinosaurs) - 2000. *Недостающее звено (The Missing Link) - 2001. *Динозавр, который обманул мир (The Dinosaur That Fooled the World) - 2002. *День Земли (The Day the Earth Nearly Died) - 2002. *Загадка Юрского периода (The Mystery of the Jurassic) - 2001. *Неандерталец (Neanderthal) - 2005. *Обледенение Земли (Snowball Earth) - 2001. *Dinosaurs: The Hunt for Life - 2013. History Channel *Бойцовский клуб Юрского периода (Jurassic Fight Club) - 2009, 12 серий. *Тайны динозавров (Dinosaur Secrets Revealed) - 2002, 2 серии. *От обезьяны к человеку (Ape to Man) - 2005, 2 серии. *Внутренняя рыба (Your Inner Fish) - 2014, 3 серии *Эволюция планеты Земля (How The Earth Was Made) - 2007, 2 серии. *Первый апокалипсис (First Apocalypse) - 2009. *Тайны доисторических монстров (Prehistoric monsters revealed) - 2008. *За 10000 лет до нашей эры (Journey to 10000 BC) - 2009. *Тирекс: Динозавр в Голливуде (T-Rex. A Dinosaur in Hollywood) - 2005. *Хищник Икс (Predator X) - 2009. Прочее *Планета динозавров (Dinosaur Planet) - 2003, 4 серии. *Динозавры сегодня (Today's Dinosaurs) - 2005, 6 серий. *Гигантские монстры (Giant Monsters) - 2002, 2 серии. *Прогулка к динозаврам (Dinosaurs. Lifestyles Of The Big And Camivorous) - 2001, 2 серии. *Чудесная планета (Planete Terre, Miracle Planet, Удивительная планета) - 2005, 6 серий, Япония. *Эволюция - 2001, 5 серий. *Мамонты Титаны ледникового периода (The Mammoth, Titan of the Ice Age) - 2 серии. *Баллада о тарбозавре (Tarabosaurus the Mightiest Ever) - 2009, 2 серии. *Летающие монстры (Крылатые монстры, Flying Monsters with David Attenborough) - 2011, Британия *Звери-гиганты (Death of the Megabeasts) - 2009, Австралия. *Динозавры 3D - 1993, Британия. *Загадка хоббита (The Hobbit Enigma, Где жил настоящий хоббит) - 2008, Австралия. *Земля динозавров (Land of Dinosaurs) - 2009, Корея. *Загадки доисторических животных. *Тираннозавр Рекс - возвращение в Меловой период (T-Rex. Back to the Cretaceous). *Dinosaurs Alive! - 2007. *Invasion of the Robot Dinosaurs - 1988. *Тайны происхождения человека (The Mysterious Origin of Man) - 1996. *Загадка далёких предков (The Mystery of Remote Ancestors) - 2009, Австралия. *Бегство динозавров (Dino Stampede) - 2011. *Отчёт о работе монгольской экспедиции 1949 года. *Парк Юрского периода: Правда и вымысел (ruth and fiction. Jurassic Park) - 2013. *Неандертальцы в нас (The Neanderthal in US. Revealing the last mystery of our origin) - 2010. *Динозавр 13 (Dinosaur 13) - 2014 год. *Prehistoric Australia - 1995, Австралия. *Первый человек на Земле (La Espana Prehistorica) - 2009, 2 серии, Испания. *Австралия: Путешествие во времени (Australia Time Traveller's Guide) - 2012, 4 серии, Австралия. Возможны ошибки категоризации и потенциально дубликаты. Отсутствие в списке некоторых доступных вещей гарантируется. Категория:Записи в блоге